Death Storm
Death Storm is a major character who appears in: Darwick: Beyond Endaria. Gnot a gnelf. Gnot a gnoblin. He's a gnome and he will GNOME everyone. Synopsis Darwick: Beyond Endaria - Chapter 3: Subspace Emissary He appears as a part of the Subspace Emissary alongside many other heroes. Darwick: Beyond Endaria - Chapter 3.5: Battle on Nothoth James went out onto the battlefield, when the Subspace Emissary's base on Nothoth was being attacked, there he met Samjamel Blackson, Jam Solo, and the Fish Bloke from Megamind, who treated him as a fair ally and saved him from certain death. Blackson allowed him on board the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Sam's Butthole Movurthucka, where he would continue to work as a member of the Movurthucka Crew. Darwick: Beyond Endaria - Chapter 5: Mines of Yarmulke The Movurthucka Crew, finally together again, were voyaging around in space, where they suddenly realised that the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Sam's Butthole Movurthucka wasn't in the best of shape, so W.E.G.G called up Phil Swift, asking him if he could help them fix it, he agreed, telling them to land on Khartoum. They complied and Swift told them to go search for money to pay him with, while he works on it. Captain Blackson suggested they go to the local pet store and purchase several animals and force them to fight, so they can get people to come pay and watch. W.E.G.G bought 2 Headless Emus and 2 Sentient Dog Heads, then he proceeded to draw little fliers to advertise the show. The 2 Sentient Dog Heads were commentating on the 2 Headless Emus as they fought each other. One of the Headless Emus died and it turned out the turnout for the event wasn't as good as they thought, resulting in a loss of money, then a mysterious man approached, he told them to go meet his mafia boss, but they said they'd only do it if he fought their Headless Emu, so that they could make a profit. The man rolled his sleeves up and fought the Headless Emu to his dying breath, but was ultimately defeated and killed. True to their word, the party went to see the man's boss in a fancy Italian restaurant. In the midst of several couple on dates, they saw a mysterious mobster in a small booth in the corner, smoking. It was Fred Jones, and Dennis McShlong grew increasingly anxious. Fred Jones told them all that he wants them to do a job for him, as a reward, he would pay for their repair expenses. So, the Movurthucka Crew got in a provided Mystery Machine and went to Yarmulke, a mining planet that was governed by the Welsh Empire. When they got there, Samjamel Blackson and Dennis McShlong made papier-mâché armour to blend in with the soldiers, but they were unsuccessful in fooling them, but they just beat up the soldiers who were about to imprison them, but didn't steal their armour and continued into the mine. The party managed to get to the vault at the end of the corridor, where W.E.G.G was able to open it with his engineering expertise, but several soldiers were alerted and came charging in. The party had to fight off a large horde of enemies, but W.E.G.G was able to take about 10% of all the gold in the vault, while the Fish Bloke from Megamind was able to get the remaining 90% of it, so they tried to flee to the Mystery Machine. As the rest of the Movurthucka Crew were helping to cover for the pair, so that they could safely flee, W.E.G.G deactivated the miners shackles, freeing the slaves, so they revolted and attacked the soldiers, allowing everyone to escape Yarmulke's atmosphere, but they realised the hyperdrive was broken, so the party had to shoot at the enemy ships, as W.E.G.G tried to fix the ship, which took some time, but as soon as he did it he activated it, blasting them off into space, but not before Captain Blackson could fire a shot from the back of the Mystery Machine, which resulted in the last enemy ship exploding. The Movurthucka Crew had successfully executed their mission, but the ship only had so much fuel, so they were narrowly able to crash land onto the safe planet Fred Jones had organised they reconvene at. There was no service on the planet, furthermore, Karren was on critically low battery, so they couldn't contact Fred, as a result, they just had to hope he arrived. Surprisingly, Fred Jones did arrive, in his space limousine, where they took the money from the Movurthucka Crew and said their goodbyes to them, but as Jones was entering his limousine, he said, "oh, I almost forgot to pay you," then proceeded to shoot Dennis McShlong in the heart, then he flew away, without a moment for them to pursue him. Dennis grabbed onto Blackson and whispered into his ear, "just because my body was penetrated, doesn't mean I'm gay. I'm not gay." The crew were left stranded on this remote, but they saw a theme park in the distance. Darwick: Beyond Endaria - Chapter 6: The Death of W.E.G.G The death of their fallen comrade, Dennis McShlong, has sent devastating shockwaves into the hearts of the party, so as they eventually returned to Phil Swift's workshop to get the ship back, they were all saddened by his unfortunate absence, but pressed on regardless. They landed on the planet Benidorm, where W.E.G.G suddenly began campaigning for a charity to stop poop. He raised a lot of money selling game theory wristbands, most of which were given to a strange engineer, named Kenneth, who gave them upgrades for free to help the cause. The upgrades included: a functioning airlock, heating, the top of the end thrusters, an extra room called 'Blow n' Go' and 12.5 cup holders. They wander around while Kenneth prepares the ship, where they meet Justin Sec an explorer who wants to go to Donkey Kong Planet and find Donkey Kong. The party agree to help out, so they stay the night at Kenneth's hair salon, blow n' go, and head out in the morning. After using the new thrusters for a while, Karren alerted the crew that the ship were nearing deep space and had very little oxygen and fuel left. Reasonably alarmed, 5T-3V3 locked Death Storm, Samjamel Blackson, and all the other creatures that required oxygen in the new hair salon room. 5 minutes were remaining for the crew to make a decision on what to do. However, seeing that nobody was going to make a definitive unchallenged decision soon, W.E.G.G sacrificed himself to fuel the thrusters enough to get to the nearest planet. The light in W.E.G.G's bin faded out and the whole Movurthucka Crew were distraught to watch another member of their team die. Darwick: Beyond Endaria - Chapter 7: The Dragon Warrior Death Storm was unable to attend the funerals of Dennis McShlong and W.E.G.G, because he won a free all inclusive cruise. Darwick: Beyond Endaria - Chapter 8: Space Bitch Episode The party were flying around in the galaxy, until they landed on Kamino for a rest. They saw a man looking at them from a manhole. The party aggressively approached the man while clicking their fingers, then surrounded him. Thoroughly intimidated, the man screamed "oh it's me Joey, why couldn't Chandler just pay the bills?" The party stopped and asked the man more details about his troubled situation, in which he revealed that he was rendered homeless after his roommate Chandler left him. Blackson offered him a room on their ship, alongside Starman. Just as they were about to leave with nothing to do on the planet, a strange man bumped into Blackson and shoved a briefcase into his hands, telling him not to open it, as he ran away. Reasonably curious, he ordered Funky Kong to open it in the middle of town. He propped his surfboard up just in case it was a bomb, so that he could ride on the explosion, but it turned out to be five tickets for an all-inclusive holiday, which they decided to utilise. Samjamel Blackson, 5T-3V3, Jam Solo, Death Storm, and Funky Kong all went to nearby spaceport, where they prepared for their flight. When they arrived, they were greeted by a skinny man wearing an iron giant mask, who showed them to the swimsuit area, so Death Storm wore a Peppa Pig one-piece that he claimed his mother got, because she thought it might be funny haha. The man with the iron giant mask told them that they just missed the bodybuilding contest, won by Frankenstein, but they were just in time for the beauty pageant and the sand castle-building contest. The party raced their way to the beach, where the pageant was being held and they made plans to disguise themselves as women, but Death Storm was just allowed in. The first round of the pageant involved each contestant explaining why they should be the next Mrs. Space Bitch, so Death Storm recited the entire Bee Movie script, gaining 12 points. The second round had the contestant show some talent, so he did some magic tricks of his own and got 15 points, but ultimately lost to Funky Kong, who was crowned Mrs. Space Bitch and got his own sash and a tiara. The party went over to the sand-building castle contest area and entered, with the only other contestant being Tony Zaret. Death Storm made a simple sand castle and got 15 points, but was overshadowed by Tony Zaret who made a massive elaborate castle that you could actually walk into, which Jam Solo "accidentally" knocked down, killing Tony Zaret's older brother who was inside. The party's holiday came to an eventual end the next day where they returned back to Kamino and found their ship completely trashed because of Joey Tribbiani and Starman, so they forced them to clean everything up. Darwick: Beyond Endaria - Chapter 10: Epilogue Now Great Destiny Man, Death Storm decided to free all of his gnome brethren throughout the galaxy who were being enslaved. Gallery DeathStorm.jpg|Death Storm (1st edition render) Death Storm.png|Death Storm in the 2nd Year Anniversary poster CF Death Storm.JPG|Death Storm as he appears in the Crossing Fields opening C2019_DeathStorm.jpg|Death Storm on the title card for Chapter 9 of Darwick: Beyond Endaria Trivia * Death Storm was originally conceived to be a wizard, but was changed to a mechanic, before the quest started. * Although he was seen in chapter 3, he wasn't playable until chapter 3.5. ** As a result of not being conceived until chapter 3.5, he wasn't playable in chapters 4 and 5, but appeared in 6 onwards. Category:The Wavis D&D Legend Category:Darwick: Beyond Endaria Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters